From Servant to Queen
by NormalsBoring
Summary: This is about Guinevere's first days as queen. Arthur has fallen sick, so Gwen has to rule alone or so she thinks . She learns to depend on the people around her. There are reveals in this, though it is not specifically a reveal fic. I incorporated a story that is a twist on the episode where Arthur kills the unicorn in season one. I wrote this with skiesofimagination. Enjoy!
1. The Queen of Camelot

**Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction, so reviews would be awesome. I would really appreciate some constructive criticism so I can improve. It should also be known that I wrote this with skiesofimagination. This idea pretty much came to me because season for just cuts off and then it skips 3 years. Gwen is also not really a main character, so her struggle to become queen will most likely be skipped over. Anyway, enjoy!**

**IDOM**

* * *

Chapter 1- Gwen's POV

The Queen of Camelot

I have been queen for all of 4 days, and I have NO IDEA WHAT I AM DOING! Arthur keeps telling me that I'm doing a great job, but he also tells me my hair looks good when I get out of bed in the morning. Nothing much has happened these last few days mostly due to the fact that all I have is the title, and none of the responsibility. But, things never stay simple in the palace especially when the King gets sick. Now, Arthur lies in bed, and the ruling of Camelot falls solely to me. I really hope nothing big happens before he gets better. I don't know how much I can handle with less than a week of experience (especially since the experience amounts to nothing more than a change of diet).

Merlin has still always been at my side (which is where he is right now actually). He just told me that there has been fear spreading through the people. Merlin always seems to know more than what's good for him, and sometimes he can be really secretive. He plays it off almost as if he's a simpleton, but I've seen the things he done and I don't believe it for a minute. But, that's Merlin for you; he said he could take Arthur when he can barely throw a punch and then ends up saving your life. Well anyway, Merlin brought to my attention that there have been cases of seemingly random wells across the kingdom filling with a dark red liquid. The people seem to fear saying what they really believe it to be. Uh oh, this is it. I'm finally going to find out what kind of Queen I'm going to be.

The first thing I think to do is consult Gaius (he always seems to have the answers), so after Merlin's lovely account of the problem, I tell him I'm going down to Gaius's chambers. Merlin clears his throat and points out that it is not the Queens job to go searching for someone; they usually call people to their presence. Oh right, I blush, Merlin knows more about my job than I do. I try to cover by saying, "Yes, someone call for Gaius please." A servant (who must be new because if there is one thing I do know, it's every person who works in this castle) runs out of the room.  
The servant (I really need to learn his name) comes back a few minutes later with Gaius on his left. "My lady" says Gaius as he kneels before me. This is just so weird. People are bowing to me and calling me 'My lady'. It wasn't a week ago that I was just a blacksmith's daughter trying to survive the guilt of my broken heart in Ealdor. This is going to take a while to get used to.

Gaius informs me that magic is the only explanation, though it is no magic he has ever seen before. Just great, my first test as queen and I have to deal with a sorcerer of unknown magic. I send Gaius to do more research because, until we know more, I don't know if there is anything we can do. Thankfully it is 'we' and I'm not alone. I have Merlin, Gaius, and all the knights here to help me. I can do this.

After I send Gaius off the next step is to address my people about the situation. I need to tell them that they are not alone in this problem, that I, their new queen, am doing everything I can. This is the first time my people will really see me, and I need to make a good impression. I will not tremble; no one will trust a jittery queen.

A few hours later I'm dressed and prepared with a speech. I step out to see my people, and suddenly a wave of confidence washes over me. I crumple the paper. These people need a strong and courageous queen, and it is my duty to be what they need. I know exactly what to say. This realization calms my many nerves, and I address my people with confident and flowing words.

"Citizens of Camelot, these are dark times upon us, but Camelot remains strong. (1) We are currently doing research on how to rid our lands of this curse, but until then every man, woman, and child may take refuge in our city walls. Camelot has faced many threats over the years, and through each one we have come out stronger than before. This shall be no different, for Camelot is a great kingdom because of every single citizen that forms it. My job is to serve you, and that is exactly what I plan to do. We shall be victorious in our pursuit of purification of the wells." The speech continues, with the eyes of every citizen glued to their new queen.

When the speech has concluded Gaius returns with Merlin at his side.

"My lady, that really was the perfect speech." Gaius comments.

"I knew you had it in you Gwen." Merlin said. I smile at the familiarity of my real name. Merlin called me Gwen not 'my lady'.

"Thank you," I reply, "It really wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

Maybe I could still have my old friends as queen.

Gaius interrupts my thoughts with the more urgent matter about the wells. "I have conducted more research. It seems that the magic used in the wells is a very old and dark magic. The liquid in the wells as I suspect everyone fears is blood. What I hope has not occurred to them is that liquid comes from a sacrifice. It is not a human sacrifice, but it might be even worse. The sorcerer used unicorn blood. When Arthur killed the unicorn that one time, he was able to prove his heart was pure heart causing the unicorn to live again, but I fear this is not the current case. This sorcerer is not of pure heart for he killed this beautiful creature on purpose. The sorcerer intends to change every well in Camelot to blood, and this is imminent unless the spell is stopped." My heart is seizing up. What am I to do?

"Gaius, is there a way to stop the spell?"

"The only way I know is to resurrect the unicorn used as a sacrifice."

"But if the slayer wasn't pure of heart, how can this be done?"

"This I do not yet know, my queen."

I'm frantic inside. This is not what I was hoping for as my first task alone as queen. I start pacing. Finally I get my head on straight again.

"Ok, assemble the knights to head out and examine these wells. I want as much information as possible. When it started, how far it extends, any info they can get from the people."

"If you wish, Gwen, I could always go out and take a look myself," Merlin says as he flashes his smile that makes me think he knows more than he's letting on to. I still trust him though.

"Would you Merlin? That would really help comfort me." I respond.

"My lady, if that is all I should really start preparing herbs for the knights' and Merlin's travels." Gaius interrupts.

"Yes, of course GaFrius. Oh and one last thing, do you mind sending me something to relieve headaches."

"I'll have Merlin bring it up right away."

"Thank you," I say as I rub my pounding temples.

I head back to my chambers to find my bed made by my servant girl, Aria. Not caring that

the sheets were just pressed, I fall down on the bed and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**(1) This is from Harry Potter. I know it is kind of random, but it popped into my head and I couldn't help it.**

**Anyway please review so I can improve or if you just wanna tell me you loved it, thats good to **wink, wink****

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be along shortly**


	2. Magic and Mixes

**Hi again. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed. I don't want to make this too long, so here it is**

**IDOM**

* * *

Chapter 2- Merlin's POV  
Magic and Mixes

"Gaius, who do you think would do such a thing?"

"I don't know Merlin, but whoever it is we need to be cautious. I just fear that it isn't too late."

"Why would someone do this? Why would they want to turn the water in all the wells to blood?"

"Only time and research can tell us. For now you must be patient and and do as Guinevere tells you and examine the wells. Maybe then we will have the answer to our problem."

Who could use something so pure for such evil? Granted, Arthur was being a clotpole when he killed that unicorn, but he wasn't doing it because he was evil. He was doing it because, well lets face it, he's a prat. He remedied his evil though.

This person, this evil sorcerer, how will they ever prove their heart to be pure? More like how can I make them pure? If they really are this evil there is no spell to make them good, to right their wrongs. There must be another way.

"Why can't I just go to the wells and turn them back into water? It shouldn't be too hard to find a spell like that." I suggest to Gaius.

"You could, but it would only work for a limited time. Once the wells start to refill the incoming water will turn immediately to blood. There is no simple way to fix this."

"But, Gaius, who would kill a unicorn and use its blood for evil?"

"I don't know, Merlin, but whoever we are dealing with is dangerous. It takes strong magic for this spell to work. I fear this sorcerer's powers come close to equalling your own."

"There has to be some other way than this sorcerer to bring the unicorn back to life."

"Unicorns possess a mysterious magic, Merlin. They are creatures of pure innocence, and I fear that an act of a pure and innocent heart is the only force that will bring it back."

"What if we can find someone of pure innocence?"

"That is a tricky task. Innocence itself is hard to define, but the innocence in a unicorn radiates from the innate belief in the goodness of all. There are few people who are ever able to see good in everybody, including themselves."

I think Gaius's statement over as I deliver Gwen her medicine. I leave her chambers and start walking back down the corridor, when, suddenly an idea strikes me. Go visit the Great Dragon.

I race down the corridors trying to keep quiet until I make it to the tunnels. Taking the passage down, it opens up into a cavern big enough to hold a small city. The Great Dragon is already waiting.

"I see you seek guidance, my young warlock."

"I didn't think you would be here, seeing I set you free and all."

"I may leave and return as I wish, but if you call, I will be here."

"I need help. I need to know who the person is who can break the blood curse." The word blood sends shivers through my body. This curse is really dark indeed.

"There is a person, little one. A person with a pure and innocent enough heart to break the curse." The Great Dragon proclaims.

"Where! Where is this person? You have to give me more than that!" I shout back.

"Ahaha, you can see Merlin, but still you are as blind as a bat. The answer is not that far. Do not overthink this; the answer lies in trust, of a person who is only where they are because of it." His massive wings start beating, causing a wind to tangle my hair, and shimmers to reflect off his scales casting an eerie glow throughout the cavern.

"Why must you always answer me in riddles?" I reply, but the Great Dragon is already taking flight and is growing smaller as he rises up into the starry sky.

The next morning I wake up to Gaius yelling at me to pack for the journey. As I gather my things, thoughts about who the person might be enter my head, but none stick.

We gather the horses. The plan was to set out, visiting each town known to be affected by the curse, and collect as much information as possible. It's only me and the knights. This is going to be a long trip.

The fire crackles spewing out red and yellow sparks. It has been almost a week since the journey began. We stop at each town and each time the story is the same. One day the townspeople woke up to find all their wells filled with blood. No sign or trace of anything had been left behind except for a single white hair upon each well. I suspect it to be from the unicorn's mane, but I just tell the knights I'll bring it back to Gaius to identify.

All I can think about is how to break the curse. I sit on the log thinking about what Gaius and the Great Dragon had said.

"Hey Merlin! Feel like washing out our dishes tonight!" Gwaine shouts from across the clearing.

"Ha," I reply as only a half-laugh. The knights drop their plates onto my hands making sure to give me the hardest time possible. I walk over to the pot above the fire, and, carefully lowering it to the ground, start scrubbing the dishes.

The words of Gaius and the Dragon started to consume my thoughts once more. Who could possibly be so pure. Who can see the good in anyone no matter what they've done. Who lies in trust. Names of everybody I know run through my head.

My mind came to rest on Gwen. Hopefully she was handling the kingdom well. The people seem to respect her at least. Maybe she'll be the one to break the curse, I laugh to myself. Then I freeze.

Maybe, no it was impossible. Is the answer to the problem simply lying right back at home. Did I seriously overlook the possibility that Guinevere was the one to break the spell?! Is that what the great dragon was hinting at. It had to be. She's the only one that has a pure heart! And she can always see good in anyone. Plus, she had to trust Arthur and Arthur had to trust her in order for her to become queen! I got excited. So excited I accidentally drop a plate. It shatters to the ground. The knights turn my way and Leon called out, "What startled you, Merlin? Did you see your reflection?" I just flash a sarcastic smile back and start picking up the pieces.

But what about the second part of trust. How does the answer lie in trust. Surely she trusts me enough to help. Good, I'll just tell her that the unicorn can be resurrected after a spell is cast on her allowing her to contact it. Wait, the spell. She doesn't know about my magic. Is that what it means by the answer lies in trust? I have to tell her I have magic!

A tiny voice whispers yes inside my head, and no matter how much I try to ignore it, and test other options, I know deep down it was the only way.

"Gaius is not going to be happy about this," I mumble to myself.

"Hey, whachya say Merlin. Did you decide to start talking in your sleep early tonight?" The knights crack up in a chorus of laughter.

The ride back is unbearable. I keep reciting in my head how I will tell Gwen. Listen, I think I know a way that this curse can be broken, but you have to trust me. A few times the knights even catch me mumbling to myself which of course gave them even more of an excuse to poke fun at me.

"Gaius, I think I figured out who can break the spell, Gwen."

"Merlin! You astound me sometimes, my boy. But, speaking of Guinevere, could you bring this to her? She still has a headache even though it started before you left. I worry about her, Merlin. I feel the pressures of being queen are getting to her."

I take the bottle Gaius handed me and go to Guinevere's chambers with a nervous excitement. Will she hate me or will it be nice to have another friend who knows? Will she tell Arthur? No, she wouldn't if I asked her not to. She would see that I have a good reason to keep my magic a secret.  
Once I get to Gwen's room, I knock on her door. She opens the door with puffy eyes.

"Oh, hi Merlin. You brought my remedy. Thank you."

"Are you okay, Gwen?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Gwen, you can talk to me, I'm your friend."

"You are aren't you, Merlin?"

"Of course, I'm always here for you."

"Thank you, Merlin. I'm just so scared I'm going to let all my people down. They are counting on me to be strong for them, and I just really don't want to let them down."

"Gwen, that speech you made inspired everyone, and that is just one example. You know these people and love them with all your heart. You believe in everyone you meet, yet you don't believe in yourself. I think it's time you start."

"Wow, thank you Merlin. That was, uh, surprising. I didn't know you could talk like that."

"Well, I am a man of many mysteries."

"Somehow, I believe that."

"Really? Anyway, Gaius figured out a way to resurrect the unicorn, but we need your help."

"Of course, I will do anything."

I really hope she means that because if she doesn't, I might just end up in flames, literally. She has to be the source of the innocence needed to fuel my spell, and unfortunately I have to be close enough for her to see me for the spell to work. I hope she doesn't hate me... or execute me.

"Well, it's a little bit unconventional."

"I don't care. It's for my people. I'll do anything."

"Please don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Well, I'm afraid that for this to work... you're going to find out a secret about me. A secret you're not going to like."

She let out a nervous laugh. If only she knew how serious I am.

"Merlin, you're scaring me. What secret could you possibly have that is so bad?"

"Well I don't think it's bad. I think it is a gift to be used for good, but I'm afraid you won't see it that way."

"Merlin! What are you talking about?"

Here I go. She's waiting for her answer. It has to happen. This is as good a time as ever. Wow, I'm scared. I can't do this. I have to. This isn't a choice, it's my secret or Camelot. One of them has to be lost. It isn't a choice of which one. It's a choice of how do I tell her and the question of how she will react to it. I guess, I just have to say it. Here I go...

"I have magic."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but it might take a little bit because my writing partner is away and doesn't have any internet. ****Well, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it seems weird that the great dragon is back in his cage. I just thought it would be easier for merlin not to leave the castle. He isn't trapped, but he can still go there when he pleases. Anyway, please review. Besides for getting all these crazy ideas out of my head, that is why I write, so yeah. I love to hear from you guys XD**


	3. The Reaction

**I was planning to write more about saving Camelot in this chapter, but I was having a hard time with putting my ideas together on that one. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting on the reaction any longer, so I'll just put the other part in a different chapter. I hope you like it.**

**IDOM**

* * *

Chapter 3- Gwen's POV

The Reaction

Wait did I hear right? Did he just say he had magic. It can't be, he's just messing with me. But it would explain a lot. There has always been something about Merlin that I never could put my finger on. Could this be it, the mysterious side of Merlin revealed? No it couldn't be. He's Merlin. Merlin, a sorcerer, never! He would never betray us like that. But it makes sense. It explains all his mysterious disappearances, how he always seems to get out of impossible situations with and without Arthur, and how he destroyed that fomorroh thing. But why wouldn't he tell me. I know it's against the law, but I'm his friend! How could he not trust me enough to tell me? It's not like I would think he's evil. He does have magic though, and isn't magic evil? Maybe Uther was wrong? He was certainly wrong about my father. And this is Merlin I'm talking about. He'd never hurt us on purpose. He's always been there for us. I mean he did just tell me he had magic so we could save Camelot. Right, thats what this is about. I can deal with Merlin's secret later I need to protect my people!

"Gwen?" Merlin's questioning voice breaks me away from my internal battle. I must have been sitting quietly for a long time. This must be killing him!

"Sorry, Merlin. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know, and I'm sorry I kept it from you. I was just scared of what you'd think of me. I don't think I could handle it if you hated me." Merlins words are coming out so fast that I have to really concentrate to hear them all. I don't even have time to think about interrupting. "I hope you know that I'd never hurt you or Arthur or any of Camelot. My purpose is to serve you. Arthur is the reason I have my magic." Wait, what!? "It's my job to protect him and Camelot. He is The Once and Future King who will unite the lands of Albion in peace and magic. My destiny is to protect him and make sure he fulfils his destiny."

He stops talking, and I'm just sitting there frozen again. I don't know what to say. There are so many questions to ask, so many things I need to understand. I can't organize a coherent thought to even consider talking without sounding like I'm insane. I think I might be going a little bit insane. After probably several minutes of sitting like an idiot, I pull my wits together enough to create a coherent sentence.

"W-what do you mean your destiny, and what does Arthur have to do with it."

Merlin's face relaxes a little bit. I'm not sure why. Maybe because I'm not screaming for the guards, though I'm a little hurt that he thinks I'd do that.

"Arthur is the reason I have magic. I was born with magic to..."

"Wait, you were born with magic. Thats impossible."

"I'm the first, yes. And thats because of my destiny. I have to help Arthur to become the Once and Future King who will unite all of Albion. There's one more thing you should know about me because I don't want to have any secrets from you anymore. I'm destined to be the, the..."

He starts going tense at the end. What can possibly be so hard for him to say. Harder it seems than him admitting his biggest secret to me. "Merlin, what is it? You can tell me." I prompt.

"Gwen, I'm destined to be the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth."

What can I say to this? Wow would just seem dimwitted. Maybe a joke to lighten the mood. Yes, that would be good. But I'm not good at that stuff. The banter is for Merlin and Arthur. I'll just have to come up with something.

"The most powerful sorcerer ever comes back from the stables covered in horse droppings on a consistent basis. What are the odds?" Wow, that was lame. But at least it seems to relax Merlin again. He even gives a short laugh. It seems a little bit tense still, but it's better than nothing.

"Are you, okay with this Gwen?" he whispers.

"I have to admit that I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me earlier despite the fact that I understand why. But if you're asking if I think you're an evil sorcerer, of course not. You're Merlin. How could I ever think that. You're still that kid who stood up to Arthur when he was torturing the servant he had before you. I trust you Merlin, and I always will. I know you'll never be one of those sorcerers who gets corrupted by magic. You're Merlin."

Merlin starts tearing up while I'm talking, and my heart breaks for him.

"Thank you, Gwen. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Of course, Merlin. But what can we do to fix the problem with the wells?"

"Oh right, we have to fix the problem before all the wells in camelot change or it will be permanent."

"So what do I have to do?"

"The unicorn is a pure creature, and only someone who has a unicorn's pure innocence can bring it back. I need to focus your spirit of innocence and purity with my magic and send it into one of the wells filled with the unicorn's blood. When I saw the wells, I could feel the presence of the unicorn in them. I know that that is where we need to do this. If we can do this, it should be enough to resurrect the unicorn and reverse the spell."

"Wait, why are you using me. I'm not that pure. I-I kissed Lancelot."

"Gwen, you are able to see the good in everyone you meet. After Uther killed your father, you didn't want revenge because that would just make you as bad as him. That is purity and innocence. Anyway, the Lancelot you kissed wasn't real, he was a Shade controlled by Morgana. I would give anything that he enchanted you to kiss him."

"Wait, What!? Then why didn't I know I was enchanted? Arthur couldn't remember what was happening when he was enchanted into loving Lady Vivian."

"Morgana picked well to use Lancelot. You loved him once, and that made all the difference. It was a spell that resurrected old feelings in a way that you couldn't deny them. That way the feelings seemed natural and even you would be oblivious to the spell."

I can't believe this. I didn't betray Arthur of my free will. I don't know if I've ever been this happy (except for when I married Arthur).

"Gwen, you are the only person I know who can help me break the spell. Will you help me?"

"I'll do whatever I have to. I just don't know what to do when Arthur wakes up.

"I know Gwen, and I'm sorry to put you in this situation. I just didn't know what to do."

"No Merlin, don't be sorry. I'm happy you trusted me with this, and we WILL save Camelot, together."

The smile that burst onto Merlin's face at this moment is like one I've never seen before. He always has a smile that can light up a room, but this is more than that. This smile is bursting with emotion, expressing his relief, joy, and determination. This smile could light up the kingdom, maybe even all of Albion.

* * *

**So that was the reaction. I hope you like it. Please review to tell me what you think. Your reviews mean everything to me. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter seeing as I'm having a small writers block, but I'll get it up as soon as possible.**


	4. The Resurrection

**I'm sorry it took so long, but I was really having trouble with this chapter for some reason. It's still not my favorite, but I think it's pretty good. I'm sorry that it's so short. I tried to get across the relief Merlin was feeling, but I fear that the resurrection was anticlimactic. It was sort of a choice that I made because I wanted to emphasize Merlin's thought process because the conflict with the resurrection was telling Gwen. I might decide to lengthen the resurrection scene, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you like the choices I made. The updates might also get farther apart because school is starting, but I will continue the story. Well, thats enough rambling from me. I hope you like it.**

**IDOM**

* * *

Chapter 4- Merlin's POV

The Resurrection  
I can't believe she accepted me. Gwen, my first friend in Camelot, knows who I am and is still my friend. I was so worried about her hating me that I didn't imagine how wonderful this could feel. Gwen is working with me to save Camelot, magic and all. We are riding to the first well to change right now. I can't believe she's willing to be alone with me. She's not scared of me. She doesn't hate me. She doesn't hate me...

"Merlin, I still don't understand what I'll be able to do." Gwen interrupts Merlin's thoughts.

"I have to channel my... magic through you so it picks up your pure energy. That should be enough to resurrect the unicorn and reverse the curse."

"Merlin, I'm flattered that you think I'm so pure, but how could my purity even come close to that of a unicorn's."

"Gwen, purity is hard to define, but a unicorn's purity sprouts from its ability to see goodness in all." I repeat what Gaius said to me because it is the only way I can think of explaining this to her, "That is where your purity comes from as well. You never think badly of someone unless they really deserve it, and even then you still look for the goodness in them, The goodness that you believe everyone has. That is why it has to be you. You are the only person I know who can reverse the spell."

"Okay, so I'm still not so sure about the purity thing, but I'll go along with it. What exactly do I have to do to be a channel for your magic?"

She said magic so easily. I don't think she really understands why my smile widened after she said just makes it all the better. She says it so naturally, almost as if she has always known. What an amazing feeling that is. Who would've known I could feel so free when I'm not alone. Oh, right, she asked me a question. I should really answer that.

"You don't really have to do anything except for hold the unicorn hair while I recite the spell. Once that is done, Camelot's water supply should be as good as new."

"I hope you're right, Merlin."

"When am I not?" I reply cheekily. It gets even funnier because I can see in her eyes that she is trying to think of a time when I've been wrong, and by the look on her face, she didn't find anything. If only she knew how many mistakes I've made, that Morgana is how she is because of me. If only I'd told her the truth about me. Maybe she wouldn't have felt so alone, so abandoned, maybe she'd be with us right now as a friend as family.

Gwen snaps me out of my gloomy thoughts with a well timed question, "How much further?"

"Just another few miles. We should be there in a half hour."

The last half hour of our journey passes easily. We talk of idle things just to pass the time, and I can't help but think of how nothings changed. Gwen and I are talking as if I'm the Merlin she thought I was yesterday. She understands that I'm the same Merlin. No one could possibly know how good that feels. It feels as if I'm flying high above the world without ever needing to look down or worry about what's next. It is the true feeling of being free.  
We arrive at the well around midday, so we get right to work. Gwen helps me unload all the herbs that I will need for my spell. It takes about an hour for me to get everything perfectly mixed because I can't afford to make a mistake. When I'm finally ready, I tell Gwen where to go. She stands in front of the well with the unicorn hair in both her hands, while I sprinkle the mixture onto her hands and around the well. Once all of this is done, I call upon the magic so ingrained into my being that it is like telling my arm to raise, and I incant the spell. "resuscitabit monocerotis et libera maledictio de sanguine" (1)

I can feel the gold envelope my eyes and then release them when the spell is done. The well is now full of sparkling clear water that catches the light of the departing sun. I look to Gwen and see that she didn't so much as flinch at my spell, and in front of her is the most beautiful thing. The unicorn hair no longer in Gwen's hands had transformed into the purest creature of all, a unicorn.

* * *

**(1) I used google translator for latin because that is what I've seen other people do for spells. This means, "resurrect the unicorn and free the curse of the blood"**

**I hope you liked it. Even though it wasn't my best work, I think it turned out pretty well. Anyway, please review. I love hearing from you. **


	5. It Can't Be

**I got this one up quicker than I expected, and I had a lot of fun with it. Congratulations to the ones who suspected that Morgana would make an appearance. You were right. Anyway, I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it.**

**IDOM**

* * *

Chapter 5- Morgana's POV

It Can't Be

The pool of water ripples as images start to appear. I stand back as figures slowly construct. Merlin is first with Gwen following shortly. Both ride their horses, talking, but no sound reaches me.

"Uhhh, where's the sound? What's the spell to add sound!" I shout to no one, "Why can't I remember it?! Where's Morgause when you need her? Why did she have to die on me? How dare she do this to me. I know I was the one to physically kill her, but that was because she told me too. And she was already dying. That part wasn't my fault. Not at all, someone in Camelot did that to her. But who could possibly have that kind of power? Gaius had magic, but it can't possibly be that powerful. Morgause was a priestess of the old religion, and no weak magic could have that effect. Uhhh, who could have taken her from me? I need her with me. I need her for more than that spell. I need someone to be loyal to. Why can't I be as good as her? She would've known the spell, but I don't. It's not fair. She got to study magic since she was little, I only learned a few years ago. Uhh, what could that spell be?! Uhm, lets see." A few minutes pass and it finally comes to me. "Oh yeah! Here it is... 'adducite sonaret silentii'" (1).

Sound finally joins the picture but it takes a minute to synchronize with the movement of their mouths.

"Hahahaha," Gwen bursts out laughing, "wait, what did you do, Merlin?"

"Well, after the fireball exploded the griffin (2), I forgot that sparks usually fly away. And since it was not a regular fire, the sparks don't go out. Then, one just had to go and land on Arthur's shirt while he was still unconscious. So I go to put it out with a water spell, and of course the second he gets wet he wakes up and starts yelling at me for being drenched, even though he doesn't understand anything thats just happened. Why would he think it was my fault? I mean I know it was my fault that he was wet, but if I hadn't he would have burned to death. He also doesn't know I can pull water out of thin air, so why did he suspect me? He always thinks it's me, even when I'm nowhere near him..."

I snap back to reality. "Water spell; what do they mean? They're talking about magic. But, that doesn't make sense. Didn't he just use a bucket. They would never talk about magic, especially not so casually. And whose magic could it possibly be. No one has magic in Camelot. Wait, what is Merlin saying now?"

"...And of course he's grumpy the whole way back to Camelot. He didn't even know I saved his life, so naturally he took all his anger at being soaked out on me! How is that fair? Honestly Gwen what do you see in that man?"

"You know he treats me well, Merlin."

"True, but if I could, I would give him a beating."

"You wouldn't be able to take him, he's trained his whole life for that kind of stuff."

"I could with my magic. I've saved his life enough with it, I think I've earned the right to teach him a lesson." Merlin winks.

Gwen ignores most of his rant and tries to change the topic to a slightly safer one. "Has that happened a lot, you saving Arthur's life."

"Humf, more than he'll ever realize. You know the only reason I'm his manservant is because I saved his life that first night I was in Camelot and that was with magic too.

"Really? But I didn't see you do magic that night."

"That's because you were all asleep, Gwen."

I slam my hand down on the marble edging sending shivers across the waters surface. No. No no no no no. Merlin with magic!? That's impossible. Gwen is there, and she is Queen," I say the word with so much venom that the bird on a branch near me flies away, "of Camelot. She must despise magic. How could this be?! I must have misheard. Yes, that's it, no but I heard clearly. This can't be happening. Could Merlin be... no it's impossible. There is no way Merlin is Emrys. He has always been a thorn in my side, but thats all. I guess it makes sense that a little magic might have helped him, but he can't be that powerful. There is no way Merlin is my doom. But who else could it be? Uhhh." I freeze. The spell, what about the spell. Does he know? Of course he does Gwen is queen and she would have found out by now! But, they're heading back to the castle not away. "I must check on the wells! What if they already changed them back!" I wisk away, my cloak dragging on the floor behind me. With lightning speed I appear at the first well only to find it brewing with clear water, no trace of blood anywhere. Except the strand. The strand of white unicorn hair still glimmers in the sunlight, left right where it had been all this time. It is there taunting me, telling me that my spell wasn't good enough. But how, it took me months to track down that unicorn. How could my spell have been broken so easily?

This spell was powerful. Only powerful magic could've reversed it, but it couldn't be Merlin, it just couldn't be. There is no way he is Emrys, but somehow I know he is. My destiny, my doom, has been right in front of me this whole time. How could I not see it? "Curse you Merlin! You will pay for this, especially now that I know who you truly are. You can try to run this time, but I will catch you," I shout into the wind.

I go back to watching Merlin and Gwen chatting idly on their way back to Camelot. I was wrong to underestimate Gwen, but that matters little because Camelot will soon be without a king. Little do they know that their king isn't sick with a mere flue. Oh, how much more than a flue it is. He will continue to deteriorate until there is nothing left of the brother that stole my throne. There is only one cure that can save him, and Emrys or not, there is no way Merlin will find it. He would have to have knowledge known only to the preachers of the old religion.

"...And don't forget that if I hadn't made him realize that killing the unicorn was bad, we might be in an even worse situation than now." Merlin rants more as I tune back into the conversation.

"Oh just you wait Merlin, just you wait. Camelot will soon be in a situation worse than you have ever known."

* * *

**(1) I used google translator for latin. It means, "bring the sound out of silence"**

**(2) I kind of just picked a random magical animal**

**Well anyway, writing the mind of a crazy woman is so much fun. I'm starting to think Katie is the luckiest actress on the show. Anyway, I hope you think I did Morgana's mind justice. There is more to come, but I'm not sure when it will be up. I'm sure reviews would inspire me to write faster *wink wink* because I just love hearing from you guys. Anyway, good luck starting school. And again, please please please review! XD**


	6. Help

**I know there is no excuse for how long it has been, but I just really didn't have any inspiration. This chapter is also more of a filler chapter, and I'm sorry it's so short. I promise that good stuff is coming next. I have a really good idea for the next chapter. Until then, I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy.**

**IDOM**

* * *

Chapter 6- Gwen's POV

Help

We enter Gaius's chambers as soon as we get back to the castle to tell him what happened. I still can't believe that magic was just used to save Camelot, but here we are telling Gaius that the spell worked. And it was me! I was the one that was able to do it. Maybe I'll be something of a queen after all.  
"So all the wells are water again," Merlin states, "they shouldn't be a problem for the people anymore.  
"Good, then I have some news for you." Gaius's face turns grave. A sinking feeling appears in my stomach. "Unfortunately the King has gotten worse. He's been having nightmares, tossing and turning in bed, and his fever has escalated. This I fear has also been caused by magic."  
My head spins. We only just made it out of one magical problem and suddenly there's another.

"There must be something you can do Gaius!" I shout before I even know what I am saying. I bite my lip. "Sorry it's it's..." I stammer. "Why is so much magic appearing now?"

"Many things in the past have been caused my magic, it was just before you ever knew magic was being used." Merlin replies, and then he turns to Gaius, "Is there something I can do, a spell that can break it?

"I'm afraid not. This is magic of a very specific form. I fear only those few who have studied at the Isle of the blest and become full priests or priestesses of the Old Religion can have the knowledge to fix this. Until we figure out how to get our hands on that knowledge, why don't you take Gwen to see him. I'm sure he will be awake by now." Gaius suggests. Merlin guides me out of the room and down the corridors. As we approach I close my eyes preparing myself for the worst. Merlin opens the door.

"Gwen-" I hear Arthur's exaggerated breath. I run over to kneel next to his bedside.

"I'm here, Arthur, I'm here." I grab his hand. Sweat beads down his face and clings his shirt to him. I sit beside him for a few more minutes as his eyes slowly droop.

"Gwen, I think it would be best to let him sleep." Merlin implies. We head out of his chambers. Tears sting my eyes.

"I think I have figured out the perfect person who can help us." Merlin sits me down and takes the next half hour explaining to me about the Old Religion.

"Now the person who I think can help us, his name is Alator of Catha. He might be the only one with the knowledge and experience to defeat whatever has been trying to take down Camelot."

It seems like yet another sorcerer is entering the walls of Camelot. With all that we've done to them, it's hard to believe we have TWO sorcerers on our side!

Alator of Catha is finally arriving. It took Merlin a few days to find him, and Arthur just keeps getting worse. I was starting to lose hope that he would come to our aid after all Camelot has done, but then Merlin found him and hope is rising. He said he thought he knew how to break the spell, he just needed to check on Arthur first. For the first time, I'm happy Arthur has been unconscious because I don't know how he would react to this.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you liked it and I'm excited for the next chapter and you should be to. ;)**


	7. WTF

**Okay, so I hope 2 chapters in one day helps make up for my horrible lack of posting. Anyway, the chapter you all (and by that I mean me) have been waiting for...**

**IDOM**

* * *

Chapter 7- Arthur's POV

WTF  
I feel horrible. You know how it feels when you drop something really heavy on your head, well lets just multiply that level of crappiness by a hundred. (1) Lately I can't stay conscious for long periods of time and I can tell that Gwen is worried. She spends all her free time by my side and keeps apologizing that she can't be there more. I try to tell her that shes being crazy and that I'm fine, but I know it's a lie because I'm not even well enough to get those few words out. She keeps saying something about Merlin trying to find a cure. I think I'm hearing her wrong. The lazy idiot can't do anything. I do miss him though. Wait, what, no I take that back. I'm fine with just Gwen.  
Uhh my head aches. Maybe Gaius was right, I do need more sleep.

I wake up with the headache gone, and the muscle aches, and my swollen lips. Bloody hell! Where did it all go?! Not that I'm complaining. Wait, I hear murmuring in the hallway. Is that Gaius? Wait, who else is he talking to? I don't recognize that voice. I try to go up and see who it is but a wave of nausea washes over me and I fall back onto my pillows with a thump. Gaius hears this and runs into the room with a man I don't recognize.  
"My lord, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Can I get up now, I've been lying in this bed for way too long? And no offense, but who are you?" I say to the stranger.  
"The cure seems to be working, but I advise to stay in bed until you gain your strength back. And, this is Alator of Ca... I'll everything later. Until then, drink this." I grudgingly take the potion Gaius gives me and feel sleep wash over me before I can ask my countless questions as to what the heck was going on.

I wake up feeling peeved at Gaius for avoiding my question, but all thoughts of Gaius get pushed away when I see breakfast on the table and realize how hungry I am. I get up and devour breakfast despite Gaius's warnings and take an apple to go on my way to Gwen's room. Maybe she will have some answers for me.  
I walk straight into Gwen's room without knocking as I take a big bite of my apple (I must have picked up that habit from Merlin). The apple drops from my hand and rolls across the room. I stand there stunned. My eyes blink and blink again as I start to shake. I can't be seeing right. This must be some weird trick of the light. There is no possible way that Gwen is staring at a small fire flickering off Merlin's hand. Gwen's face shoots up. Our eyes meet with guilt clouding her features. Merlin follows her gaze and when he sees me with a look of sorrow and fear in his eyes... the world goes black.

* * *

**(1) I know this is a little American and kinda OOC but I just had to put this in because when I was a little kid, I accidentally stood under the hoop when someone shot a WEIGHT BASKETBALL (like an extra heavy basketball used for practicing sometimes) and it kinda hit me in the head. Explains a lot, doesn't it XD**

**Oh, and sorry if the title offends anyone, it just seemed so perfect, and just so you know, I will never explicitly swear in this. **

**This is a chapter I've been waiting to write, and I hope you like how it turned out, plus I didn't think the last chapter's ending was cliff hanger enough **maniacal laugh** Well I hope you enjoy and please review because reviews just might convince me to write the next chapter sooner **wink wink****


	8. Betrayal

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. This is part one of the reaction. The next parts will be coming soon. Hope you enjoy!**

**IDOM: If I did, Arthur would know about Merlin's magic already and Aithusa would be a main character ( I mean a baby white dragon who is the cutest and most innocent thing in the world, really how can you not fall in love?)**

* * *

Chapter 8- Arthur's POV

Betrayal  
The fuzzy world slowly comes into focus, and the blobs in front of me transform into my wife and best friend. "Why is my bed so hard?" I say, trying to make sense of this situations. Merlin seems like he wants to laugh, but thinks better of it. Why would Merlin let a chance to laugh at me pass?  
"Umm, you're not in your bed Arthur, you're lying on the floor of my room. You fainted after you saw..." Gwen trails off, unable to finish her sentence. But she doesn't need to because suddenly, it all comes rushing back. The fire coming off the tips of Merlin's fingers, Gwen watching in amazement. That can't be true. It can't be. They wouldn't do that to me. The two people I trust more than anything wouldn't do that to me. But they did, they betrayed me. They took my trust, crumpled it and threw it back in my face. Red clouds my vision as anger bubbles inside me, ready to erupt.  
"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU BETRAYED ME. BOTH OF YOU! MAGIC, OF ALL THINGS! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HAS HURT ME, THIS KINGDOM, ALL OF US! AND NOW YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, MERLIN!" I spin around, "OHOHOHOH AND YOU GWEN, YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME!" I shake my head unable to grasp it all at once.  
"Arthur, listen it's not what you think, his magic-"  
"HIS MAGIC! MERLIN'S MAGIC. HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK. MAGIC IS EVIL, IT CAUSES NOTHING BUT PAIN. HOW DARE HE EVEN TRY SOMETHING LIKE THIS RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE!"  
"Arthur, it's not like I had a choice. I was born with magic, it chose me. I didn't ask to be this way."  
"NOW, YOU ARE JUST COMING UP WITH MORE LIES TO COVER YOUR TREACHERY! YOU BETRAYED ME AND NOTHING YOU CAN SAY WILL CHA-" Merlin's hand raises and starts to glow, cutting me off out of shock. The light slowly forms into a sphere, a sphere I hadn't seen in years, the sphere that guided me to safety. It can't be the same one, but I know it is. I can feel the warmth of it. It is so comforting and peaceful. Why does it make me feel at home? How is it calming me. Magic is evil. It has to be. That's what I've learned my whole life. It must be true, but is it? My father was wrong about many things, is it possible that his hatred of magic was as misguided as everything else. I can't take this, I don't know what to think. Tears start pouring from my eyes before I can hold them back. Somehow, it doesn't bother me to show weakness. I'm in front of Merlin and Gwen, my brother in all but blood and my wife, the people who lied to me... Merlin and Gwen just stare at me waiting for me to say something. When Gwen notices I'm too shocked and confused to speak, she takes a tentative step forward.  
"Arthur, I understand this is a lot to take in-"  
"No, you know what, don't bother." I say in a deadly quiet but cutting voice as I turn and storm out of the room. How can I be a good king if I don't even realize what's been right under my nose. I always trust the wrong people, but are they the wrong people to trust? Can I trust them even when they betrayed me? These questions swirl around in my head, clouding every other thought as I walk away, wishing that everything could just disappear.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it, and um like I said the next part will be coming soon. Please review! Or else... dondonodon :)**


	9. Make Him Understand

**hi so i know there is no excuse for how long it has been since ive posted so im not even gonna make one, i know this chapter is like to lines but im posting the next one now too. Enjoy**

**IDOM**

Chapter 9-Merlin's POV  
Make him understand**********  
**

I can't believe this just happened. After all the years of being so careful he has to find out like this. Gwen accepted me why can't he. But I know why. It's because he sees it as me betraying his trust. I know what I have to do.

"Gwen, I'm going to go find Arthur,"

"Um, I don't think thats a good idea. I think you should give Arthur some time to calm down."

"No, I need to make him understand."

**next chapter is up**


	10. Happy Tears

**as I promised**

**IDOM**

Chapter 10-Arthur's POV  
Happy Tears

I'm just in my chambers trying to make sense of what I just saw and the betrayal of those two closest to me when Merlin walks in. HOW DARE HE JUST WALK IN HERE LIKE NOTHINGS CHANGED AFTER WHAT I JUST SAW? He didn't even knock; he just walked in like he always does. But, then something changes. I look into his eyes and that goofy demeanor that is always there is replaced by a serious one full of is that compassion and fear? Why would he be afraid of me when he is the one with magic and the one that has been lying to me this whole time?  
That is when he kneels to the ground and chokes out, "Arthur, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but when have I ever listened to you?" He tries to joke lightly, but it fails on all accounts. I am just too shocked and I have to admit curious about what he thinks could possibly make this right to interrupt. "I know that you must be thinking about how I've betrayed you and lied to you all these years, but you have to understand even though I've lied to you, it was so I could protect you. You would have sent me away or killed me if I'd told you and then I couldn't have been here to help you time after time. I was born with magic and my destiny is to protect you and to serve you, and I even though there are a lot of things I regret and ashamed about, but serving you is never and will never be one of those things. I will always be proud of what I have done serving you. So, I have nothing left to say. I am at your mercy. If you wish to exile me or even kill me, I will go along with it without any struggle, but just know this, if you let me stay, I will continue to serve you as I have done for these past years."  
Merlin is waiting expectantly, but I'm at a loss. Should I trust this man who is like my brother even though he lied to me or should I punish him for his crimes against Camelot? But has he done anything against Camelot except have magic. Does he deserve to be punished for something he has even if he hasn't done anything treacherous with it? But magic is evil. I have been taught that since I was a boy. It killed my mother. But my father has been wrong about many things in the past, could he possibly have been wrong about this as well? But Merlin lied to me for all these years. He didn't trust me enough to tell me who he is. But was I worthy of his trust? I was just overcome with uncontrollable rage because of it. But was I mad about the magic or the lies?  
"I want to believe you, I really do, but…" I trail off. I don't really know what is making me not believe him. Is it just my pride?  
"What is it because Arthur, I will do everything I can to prove to you that you are my best friend and I am forever in your service."  
"It's just that magic… the lies…I know you had to but…did you really use it to protect me and Camelot…how were you born with it…idiot," I can't form a coherent thought because as I keep talking, I realize that this is Merlin. I know he realizes where my thoughts have led me because at my last word, his worried expression turns into that goofy smile that belongs on his face.  
"Prat" is all he says to show he understands, but that is enough. Then, I do something I thought I never would; I pull that bumbling idiot into a hug, and when I pull away, I see happy tears falling down his face and realize they are spilling from my eyes as well.

* * *

**hope you liked how arthur came round**

**the next chapter will be the ****epilogue**


End file.
